This invention relates to shipping and storage pallets and more particularly to plastic pallets embodying a twin sheet construction.
Pallets have traditionally been formed of wood. Wood pallets, however, have many disadvantages. For example, they are subject to breakage and thus are not reusable over an extended period of time. Wood pallets also take up a considerable amount of valuable floor space in the warehouse when they are not in use. In an effort to solve some of the problems associated with wood pallets, plastic pallets have been developed and employed with some degree of success. In one generally successful form of plastic pallet design upper and lower plastic sheets are formed in separate molding operations and the two sheets are then selectively fused or knitted together in a suitable press to form a reinforced double wall or "twin sheet" structure. These twin sheet plastic pallets, although more durable than the wooden pallets that they replace, tend to have a relatively slippery platform surface so that articles placed on the pallet tend to inadvertently slide off of the pallet or inadvertently shift their position on the pallet surface.